Sokka the Strong
by Brian Boru
Summary: I have decided to take this story out of the Random Stories fic and make it its own story. Right after visiting the Southern Air Temple, Sokka falls into a underground cavern and promptly falls into a cauldron of strange fluid. The results are suprising
1. Chapter 1

**Sokka the Strong**

**Ch 1**

I OWN NOTHING!

Sokka was crouching low to the ground, watching the Jackalope graze in a clearing. The young man grin and got ready to hurl his boomerang at the unsuspecting delicacy, already imagining the animal on a spit. As he was about to make a move there was a chattering squeal with the lemur Momo landing on top of the Watertribe boy's head, scaring the daylights out of the Jackalope and making it run for the woods.

Sokka made a wild swing at the little fuzzball that had disturbed him but once again missed. Sokka then called it a day and started back towards camp, grumbling about "Dumb flying rodents!" and continued to grumble until the ground suddenly gave out from under him and he fell into an underground cavern.

Nursing his aching back, he looked around at the formerly sealed cavern, a pile of rubble marking the former exit. As he adapted to the dim light from the hole he noticed a strage sight. There at one side of the cavern was a large cauldron, bubbling merrily to itself as if someone had left it there.

"Okay, that's just a little weird?" He said to himself. However he smelled something heavenly from the cauldron and his stomach overcame his common sense. He walked over to the cauldron, however he failed to notice the uneven ground in the dark light and just as he was about to reach it, he tripped and fell into the oversized cauldron.

The liquid in the cauldron was hot and in his confused state, he couldn't tell which way was up. However, as he continued to thrash around, a strange thing started to happen. He suddenly felt _**STRONG **_not just strong but _**STRONG!**_ He felt incredible; he felt like he could crush boulders with his bare hands, he felt like he could wrestle giant sea-wolves to the ground. He felt so incredible he wanted to jump and shout it to the world, which was exactly what he did. "WAHOOOO!!!!" He jumped clean out of the cauldron and continued straight upwards, _straight through the several foot thick stone roof of the cave!_ After that he ran back to camp, he just had to tell the other what had happened.

Katara was watching Aang as he played with Momo who had just scampered back into camp from following Sokka into the woods. As she was about to wonder where her brother was there was a huge crashing sound as a tree was apparently pushed over and crashed to the ground. The ground shook because of the falling forest titan. When she looked to see what had happened she saw at the uprooted base of the tree her brother Sokka who was leaning against the tree, grinning like a loon.

"Sokka!??? What happened?!!!" She asked her voice shaky a little from shock.

Sokka grinned and ran over to Katara's side way too fast for her liking. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Katara! Aang! You'll never believe what happened to me!" As Aang came to Katara's side , Sokka went back to the roots of the tree and out of their line of sight. Then with a small grunt the entire tree was lifted off the ground and Sokka was holding the massive forest giant with one hand. Then with a shot-put style throw he hurled the multi-ton tree clean over the next ridge and into the horizon where the rumble could be easily felt.

The reaction was quite normal. "A bu-bu-bu-bubu-bu-bu-bububu-…..", was the general statement by both Katara and Aang while the two animal could tell that something was most definitely off with the older male. Katara was the first to recover and turned to her older brother and asked, "Sokka? How on earth did you do that?"

Sokka gave another huge grin, "_That _will be my little secret for now." He turned to Aang and asked, "So Aang, where to now?"

Aang shook his head and said, "Next stop on our list is this island to ride the elephant-koi."

A/N: Well there you have it. I always felt that Sokka ought to have the opportunity to be able to take on the Avatar world heavy weights and is the most unique way I could do it without giving him bending powers. I plan to try and follow how the episodes go and see how him being that dang strong will affect him and the world around him. Rest assured he won't be god and he can't punch his way out of everything. But a little advise from an Avatar Fanfic writer would be most appreciated. As a major character for him will be met next chapter and him being strong enough to take on the Unagi head to head will undoubtedly change how the interaction between them will be.


	2. Chapter 2 Warriors of Kyoshi

**Sokka the Strong.**

**Ch 2**

**Warriors of Kyoshi**

I OWN NOTHING!

It was a fairly boring day as the three young people continued to sail over the monotonous ocean, not even an iceberg to break up the plainness. Sokka was perusing Aang's map, annoyed at the zig-zag pattern that had been made across the southern islands since leaving the Southern Air Temple. As he traced the pattern they had been going and where they were heading he finally had to speak up and say, "You have no idea where you're going do you?"

The twelve year old Airbender turned back and said, "Well, I know it's near water."

_"Wow that's specific!" _Sokka thought to himself then said, "Then we must be getting close." He replied in a deadpan voice.

Later on, as Sokka's stomach started to growl again, Aang asked Momo to fetch a trio of marbles, he then turned to Katara, who was sewing up an extra pair of Sokka's pants, the pants he had been wearing when he fell into the cauldron were already back in his pack for washing when they hit land. As she was focused for her stitching she failed to notice the airbending trick that Aang had done with the marbles.

Sokka immediately tried to console Aang by saying, "Stop bugging her Airhead ye need to give girls space when they're sewing."

Katara replied a little heatedly, "What does me being a girl, have to do with sewing?" Ever since that day with the tree Sokka had become almost unbearably cocky.

Sokka replied with a highly chauvinistic reply, which Katara replied with giving back his pants half fixed. He may have been strong enough to juggle Icebergs now but he was still helpless when it came to pants and he was quickly cowed.

Later on that day they landed on a small mountainous island with a large bay. As they disembarked from the bison Sokka mentioned that they had already made a stop yesterday, while Katara continued about how they needed to reach the North Pole soon to learn Waterbending.

At that moment, the biggest fish Sokka had seen in his life leaped out of the water. Aang immediately shouted, "That's what we're here for!" He quickly stripped to his undergarments, and ran out into the bay apparently to reach the massive fish. After a few moments, he was seen gripping the dorsal fin of the colossal fish and was zooming across the bay. While impressed Sokka managed to keep aloof by saying how it was the fish that was doing all the work.

While Aang continued riding the fish, one of the other fish was suddenly grabbed and dragged under by an utterly huge shadow of some huge sea creature. Sokka immediately started to try and get the young boy back to shore. Luckily Aang seemed to figure out what was after him, and he literally ran back to shore across the water using Airbending, and pants wetting level fear.

When Aang reached the shore he failed to notice Sokka there and crashed into the Water Tribe boy, yet despite Aang's incredible velocity he failed to budge Sokka an inch. Aang on the other hand flopped to the ground like a bag of jelly, as if he had slammed into a stone cliff.

Aang quickly recovered and was dressing while asking, "That wasn't there before."

"What was that thing?" Katara asked out loud.

"I'm not sure but I think it's time to get going." Sokka answered.

At that moment there were four figures that seemed to appear out of nowhere who quickly surround the trio. Sokka was the first to be attacked when a pair of arms reached up under his armpits and tried to knock him of his feet. 'Tried' being the key word, as Sokka was unbudged and he quickly grabbed one arm and easily got out of the attackers grip. He clenched both hands around that arm and with a flick of his arms, hurled the still unknown assailant into the trees. He was stunned when instead of a man's yelp of surprise; it was the spine chilling scream of a woman in pain and fear. He got a good look at the other attackers around him and realized that they were bunch of girls easily around his age give or take a year. He looked at the others in his group and saw that they had been quickly bound and blindfolded. He was the only one still standing. He quickly brought his club and boomerang to bear and was ready to fight.

"Who are you and what are you doing on Kyoshi Island?" One shorter haired girl with an extra headpiece demanded Sokka.

Aang happened to hear this name and said, "Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!"

"How do you know Avatar Kyoshi? She was born here four hundred years ago; she's been dead for more than two hundred." The same, apparent lead, girl replied.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar." Aang then used a puff of breath to upright himself. The other girls were stunned to say the least. "He is the Avatar!" One of the other girls said.

About that time others came down the path, not more make-upped warrior girls but normal people. While the girls were distracted, Sokka proceeded to tear Aang's bonds and the Airbender proceeded to show the same trick he had done before with the marbles while he was on top of Appa. The arriving crowd proceeded to start cheering, one young man actually foaming at the mouth and fainting. While the cheers continued, Sokka happened to notice out of the corner of his eye the girl he had hurled before tottering out of the forest, clutching her ribs and look more than a little worse for wear. Sokka was immediately guilty for the toss, and the relief he had felt from having the villagers cheer for their group was drained away.

Later on when the others began to dig into the spread they had been given by the villagers, Aang noticed that Sokka was ignoring the food in front of them and was brooding in a corner. "Hey Sokka c'mon and join us."

"I'm not hungry." was the distracted reply. This was a bit of a shock to the two already at the table. Ever since Sokka had gotten so strong, his appetite had easily doubled or even tripled and it was rare for him not to be wondering about food.

"Why what's the matter?" Katara asked also a bit confused.

"Remember when those girls tried to attack us? Well one of those girls tried to attack me and I flung her over a tree. I could have killed her, she was lucky just to bust her ribs like she did and I'm sure her and the others are angry at me." Sokka replied.

It made immediate sense to Katara. Ever since Dad had left, he had taken it upon himself to be the protector of the women and children back at the village. While he was a goof, he had taken that job seriously, especially when he was alone and against that fire nation ship that had that young scarred fire bender who they had found out was named Zuko.

After that statement Sokka got up and left the room. "Hey where are you going?" Aang called out.

"I'm going to go apologize." Sokka mumbled back to the others. Before he left, he stacked three and a half trays of food in one arm and proceeded to demolish them at a staggering rate.

After a while he found a fairly large building with the door open. When he peered inside, he saw the Kyoshi girls going through some kata of sorts. He proceeded to knock on the door and allowed himself in. "Sorry to disturb you ladies, but I wanted to talk to your leader."

The same shorthaired, blue-eyed girl who had spoken before came to the front and said, "I'm Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Island warriors. What is it you wanted to say to me?"

Sokka proceeded to get on his knees in apology and respect and said, "I wanted to apologize for what I did to that girl. I was raised my whole life that a man is supposed to protect girls and the first thing I did here was hurt one."

Suki looked at the Water Tribe boy, though she was upset at both how Jing had been tossed like a rag-doll and how oblivious and chauvinistic his reply was, she could tell that he was truly sorry for hurting Jing. She was also a little curious as to how he had done what he did. Jing was one of the best at taking down a larger opponent. Also, while Sokka looked like he worked hard most of his life, his musculature was more wiry strength then the over-sized behemoth build necessary for hurling a girl over a 40ft tree.

"There's no need to apologize, first of all you were only defending yourself, if I had known you were traveling with the Avatar I wouldn't have had the girls attack you like I did. Don't worry about Jing, she is a warrior and she was trained to take an attack. I got to know though, how are you that strong?" Suki replied, curiosity obvious in her voice.

Sokka, relieved that he was being forgiven stood up, smiled and said, "I won't tell you how I got so strong, that my little secret. As for how strong I am… well… a demonstration would me best." He left the dojo and went up to a large easily ten ton boulder that was half buried in the dirt behind the dojo. He waited for the Kyoshi warriors to follow him outside.

"Watch and be amazed ladies." Sokka then grabbed the boulder, his fingers actually piercing the stone. With a small grunt, he, with apparent ease, ripped the boulder out of the ground and then with a huge roar hurled the boulder into the bay making a small plume of water just visible from their location.

The girls' reaction was quite natural, meaning that the Unagi could have started singing "Girls of Ba Sing Sei" and they wouldn't have reacted. Suki was the first to recover and then in a weak voice said, "That wasn't earthbending was it?"

Sokka grinned and answered, "Not at all, I can do a tree if you need more proof."

Suki shook her head slowly, never taking her eyes off of the bay, "No… that won't be needed." She then proceeded to walk into the dojo and slump unprofessionally and unceremoniously to the floor in a ragged cross-legged position.

Sokka grinned and went up into the hills to see if there was some proper meat to find, his conscious clear and now he had his appetite back and he wanted to go get some game.

The next day there was the black smoke of a Fire Nation ship sighted from the bay. Suki had gathered the other warriors and was waiting for the Fire Nation troops to arrive soon about ten or so Fire Nation soldiers arrived all of them riding Komodo Rhinos two a rhino. When all of them were in the village, Suki and the others went on the attack. The street was soon a open melee as Fire Nation soldiers and firebenders duked it out with the girls of Kyoshi. Suki made for the apparent leader a young firebender with a scar covering most of his left face. She managed to knock him off his mount, but he quickly retaliated with a quick burst of fire. After a minute of back and forth the firebender managed to trip her and slam her into a house column.

As he was about to fire off a blast of flame, a powerful hand suddenly lifted Zuko off his feet. When he could focus on who it was, it was to his utter shock that his attacker was that idiot boy from the South Pole. The boy had a huge grin on his face and he lifted the prince's armored body from the ground with utter ease. "Hello Scarface, remember me, you sent me flying once. I think it's time I return the favor." He suddenly lifted the prince over his shoulder as if he was about to throw a javelin with Zuko's head as the spear point. Then with a quick hop step he hurled Zuko clean down the slope, and narrowly avoided becoming a paste on the side of the ship with a quick use of firebending. However it only softened the crash enough that he was stunned and unpleasantly mangled, instead breaking half the bones in his body. The other combatants on both sides stopped what they were doing to see the Water Tribe boy crack his knuckles and say to the other Fire Nation soldiers. "Next?" The other Fire Nation Troops quickly tucked tail and ran, the un-mounted men actually moving faster than the rhinos.

Later on that day as Aang, Katara, and Sokka were preparing to leave, when Suki pulled Sokka aside and said to him. "I wanted to thank you for driving off the Fire Nation, and for saving me."

Sokka replied, "No problem, and I wanted to say something else, until yesterday I still thought you were a bunch of silly girls in make-up and dresses. But the way you were handling those Fire Nation soldiers, you really are warriors I need to think you of that way instead of just as a girl."

"I _am_ a warrior," she answered, then surprised him by kissing him on the cheek, "but I'm a girl to. If you ever come by again, we'll be glad to see you."

Sokka blushed like a beet and turned around and left before he could babble like an idiot, while ridding Appa, he kept Kyoshi Island in his sight for as long as he could.

A/N: I hope you liked how I handled that part of the story, before you lose your temper about no Aang or Katara, well this is mostly Sokka's story here. I tried to change the sory around to show that Sokka's strength changes what would happen. Also there is the little fact of Sokka's incredible strength and his increased appetite. If you figure out what has happened o the boy, please review or P.M. me. Next up **The King of Omashu**.


	3. Chapter 3 King of Omashu

**Sokka the Strong**

**Ch 3**

**The King of Omashu**

I OWN NOTHING!

After hitting the mainland the group found themselves among a mountain range. According to the map, the large Earth Kingdom city of Omashu was nearby. When they reached the valley it was sitting in, Sokka and Katara could not help but be impressed at the massive size of the city and the huge structures that made up Omashu. Katara summed up both their thoughts by saying, "We don't have cities like that in the South Pole."

Sokka replied, "They have buildings that don't melt."

Before they started for the city Sokka realized something, "Hey Aang, I don't think it's a good idea for anyone to find out you're the Avatar. You need a disguise of some sort."

Aang replied, "Well what am I supposed to do? Grow a mustache?"

A few minutes later found the young Airbender with a both a moustache and a giant broom head of hair tied straight up by a cord, all courtesy of Appa. "Uggh, this is itchy! How do you live in this Appa?" Aang didn't get much of a reply from the Bison.

As they were approaching the winding bridge of Omashu, Aang told them about the people and how they were the friendliest in the world. That description died a horrible death when they saw a gate guard rant about rotten cabbages and earthbend the cabbage farmer's cart off the bridge and flying into the valley below.

While Sokka was glaring at the back of Aang's head, the aibender tried to alleviate the hostility by mumbling, "Just keep smiling." When they reached the gate, the guard called out, "State your business."

Aang scooted up to the man and started berating the man in a faux old man voice, "My business is my own! I oughta put you over my knee and paddle you somethin' fierce!"

The guard was taken aback by the barrage of angry words of the 'old' man and tried to alleviate the rant, "Hey take it easy old timer! What's your name?"

"My name is Bonzu Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis, the Third, and these are my grandkids." He gestured to Sokka and Katara.

Katara stepped forward to the guards and replied, "Hi, June Pipinpadaloxicopolis. Nice to meet you." giving them a big smile.

The guard glared at the trio and then, "Alright you can go through, just make sure you keep your grandfather out of trouble."

"Will do sir." Katara answered the guard as the gates were opened.

As they were about to walk through, the lead guard spoke up, "Wait a minute."

The others tensed, Sokka clenched his fist ready to fight when the guard put his hand on Sokka's shoulder and he allowed the guard to turn him around to keep a charade of being cowed. "You're a strong looking young man. Be respectful to the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag."

'_Strong young man' If you only knew ya' dolt! _Sokka thought to himself when Aang agreed with the guard and tossed the bag to Sokko who carried it through the gates and into the city proper.

When they got inside, they were once again awed by the density, size, and complexity of Omashu. Aang gave them a description of the Omashu delivery system; it was an admittedly impressive use of earthbending, gravity, and chutes that allowed fast, quick, and efficient goods delivery. Sokka managed to give a sarcastic reply, "So they get their mail on time."

"They do get their mail on time, but my friend Bumi taught me another use for them." Aang answered, he then told them a story of how Bumi had made the chutes into a giant slide.

Half an hour later found the two Water Tribesmen, Air Nomad, and one Lemur was sitting at the top a huge chute in a delivery box. "Are you ready?" Aang called out.

"I'm starting to have second thouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-!" Katara screamed as they zoomed down the chute, the wind whipping around their faces. As they connected with a junction, a crate holding a framework of spears came hurtling right for them, quickly joining up with them. Sokka immediately swung at the other crate, blasting it clean across the city.

Unfortunately his punch knocked them clean off the chute and they started scooting along a roof top, still at the same break-neck speed. "Sokka, you blockhead!" Katara shrieked.

"Hey I didn't see you doing anything!" Sokka hollered back at her.

Before they could continue to argue, they flew clean off a roof and were about to fall to the street below, when Aang with a quick use of airbending and got them back onto another roof. After another series of heart attacks later, they crashed into a cabbage cart, which was owned by a highly familiar old farmer. "My Cabbages!"

They were quickly surrounded by a horde of guards. Aang grinned sheepishly and said, "Two cabbages please."

Sokka quickly got up to fight when Katara grabbed his hand and shook her hand saying, "No Sokka, we don't need to get into anymore trouble!" Sokka glared around him, then nodded and agreed with his sister.

A guard muttered jokingly to another, "What was that scrawny kid gonna do?"

Sokka glared at the critic then bent and grabbed the largest part of the crate still in one piece then one arm slung clear back to the gates.

Shang (the guard who had tried to block the others before) was standing watch at the the gate when a strange shadow appeared over head. Before he could react he was beaned by a several hundred pound piece of rock. Though his bending training and his helmet saved his life, he was still knocked out cold and was left with a nasty headache for the next several days.

They were soon brought to the royal palace and the king of Omashu, who was in Sokka's opinion, the oldest and shriveled up geezer, he had ever seen in his life.

While the chief guard was telling the king their crimes and the cabbage merchant was demanding their decapitation, one for each head of cabbage, which made little mathematical sense, the king glared out of one squinted eye and a pair of uneven pupils and irises. He then suddenly jabbed one finger in their direction and said in an equally crotchety voice, "Throw them… a feast." The silence was deafening.

Another hour later found them at one end of a food laden table with the king of Omashu at the other. Katara and Aang were sitting their awkward and nervous, while Sokka was throwing caution to the wind, and tearing into the food faster than a Fire Nation ship being fed coal.

"Well your fiend seems to be enjoying the meal. But it seems you aren't too hungry so let's talk about ourselves for a while. Where are you from?" The king asked.

"Uh… Kangaroo island." Aang answered the old man.

"Kangaroo Island eh? I heard the place is really…hopping!" He replied.

None laughed except for Sokka after a moment.

The King then suddenly slung a chicken leg at Aang which blew their cover as he used airbending to block the poultry projectile.

They were eventually sent to a former 'bad' room that had been refurbished to a 'good' room.

After being bended into the room, they found there was no way out without causing a commotion. Sokka was sure that he could get out on his own as well as Aang but Katara would be hard to get out with them so he consented to biding his time.

That night a trap door slowly opened from the floor and an odor slowly wafted into the room. Sokka slowly rose from his bed, still fast asleep and walked down the staircase under the trap door, following the smell of roasted meat the whole way.

Around noon the next day found a slightly battered Aang trying to figure out the king's name after fighting him. Katara was nearly covered in a cocoon of crystal. Sokka was nowhere to be found.

It was revealed that it was ole' Bumi himself who was the King of Omashu, still alive all these years. After a heartwarming reunion, and an explanation of what the Avatar needed to do, the question was finally brought up. "Hey what_ did _you do to Sokka?"

The group arrived at the kitchen to be interrupted by a middle aged woman who was the head of the kitchen come running out screaming. "I can't take it anymore! That bottomless pit has eaten enough food to feed half of Omashu! I'm not coming back until that demon is gone!" She then threw down her apron and slapped her spoon into Bumi's hands, walking off about insane kings and unnatural eaters.

The new comers walked into the kitchen and were met by an awesome sight there was Sokka at the end of a table, with colossal stacks of plates, trays, pitchers, and bowls stacked up to the ceiling and clearly used, all the while the boy was still stuffing his face. He paused for a moment and glance up at the others. "Hey guys! Don't you love Omashu?" The other's promptly fainted from shock, Katara and Aang from the obvious, Bumi from how much it would cost to calm the head cook down and for the amount of work and food the boy had cost him. He also began wondering if the back-up plan of braining the boy with a twenty ton cone might have been the better idea.

Sokka looked at their prostate forms, then shrugged and said, "One more of everything, then could I have a cartload to go? This stuff is great!!"

A little shorter than before, but much of the episode was the ride down Omashu and I didn't want to rehash the same stuff, it was pretty much what happened originally. Next one should be a bit longer. Please review and P.M. if you liked this chapter and I will continue on.

Next up, **Imprisoned **also should I have Katara as the mock earthbender, or should I have Sokka do it.


End file.
